coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1217 (13th September 1972)
Plot Emily and Betty can't bring themselves to look in the pram for fear of what they might find. Betty rings the police from a call box. Sgt Conway and Det Sgt Simms take the report seriously. Karen Lomax can't sleep and Ena sends Minnie out for some brandy. Det Insp Patterson tells Conway and Simms not to touch the pram until he gets there. Annie gives Minnie the brandy on the house. Betty rings Billy with her news. Minnie overhears him and rushes back to tell all at No.5. Jerry offers to drive the Lomaxes there in his van. They get there just before Patterson. He stops Karen running for the pram and looks in it himself, finding Jason alive and well. Annie is relieved to hear the news. Patterson tells the residents that his job isn't over as they need to find the kidnapper. He berates Jerry for bringing the Lomaxes out, not knowing what they might have found and questions Betty about what she saw. He thinks the pram was put there to be deliberately found. Billy invites Ena, Minnie and the Lomaxes to the Rovers for a celebration. The police close the mobile HQ. Annie worries that people are blaming her for not allowing the baby into the Rovers. Ena and Minnie go to the pub where she thanks the residents for their help, and leads them in a hymn to God on the piano. Annie takes it badly when Ena hands her the brandy back, although there's no malicious intent. Karen wants to go home but they haven't enough for the fare. Alan drives them home. Annie takes to her bed, unable to forgive herself. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Colin Lomax - Alec Sabin *Karen Lomax - Rosalind Elliott *Det. Ins. Patterson - Tony Steedman *Det. Sgt. Simms - John Nightingale *Sgt. Conway - Colin Edwynn *Jason Lomax - Samantha Jane Ferguson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Mobile police HQ, Victoria Street *Croft near Commercial Road and Selby Street Notes *The scenes on the Croft were OB recorded on a piece of waste land that still exists to the immediate south of East Ordsall Lane where the railway viaducts diverge as they come out of Salford central railway station. Since 1972 most of the old industrial buildings that existed at the time have been demolished and the viaducts are surrounded on two sides by Trinity Way, part of the inner Manchester ring road. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The search ends, but Annie's agony begins. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,630,000 homes (5th place). Category:1972 episodes